


In Between

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Jason might be rough on the outside, but get him on his knees and it’s a whole different story.





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> My second Kinktober 2018 fill. Joyfire came in second place on my Tumblr poll, so here they are! I've talked about writing this exact scene half a million times, but now I finally get to make it happen. Let's just say Kori's not the one in the middle, hehe. Also, this is the most unabashedly slutty I have ever written Jason, lol. But he needs a good break, so… Which ship should I write next?
> 
> Day 4: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting* | Dacryphilia

Jason might be rough on the outside, but get him on his knees and it’s a whole different story. Right now, for instance, he was about as threatening as a puppy. _Heel, boy,_ Roy thinks with a measure of satisfaction as Jason bucks back onto his fingers. “I’m not trying to rip you open, idiot,” is what he says aloud, but he can’t muster any venom and the comment comes out fondly instead. “Don’t be greedy.”

“Fuck you,” Jason returns, continuing his rocking until Roy decided he’s done getting a show and clamps his free hand onto the man’s hip to hold him still. The result is a moderately pathetic whine, which Roy really likes, but refrains from trying to draw out of him again. For now.

“We gotta wait on Kori, remember, sweetheart?” Roy says while he’s pulling Jason apart with his fingers and listening to him make porn star quality sounds into the pillows. He really was absurdly needy when it came down to it. It was a side Roy’s certain only he and Kori have seen, and the thought fills him with a strange sort of pride.

“Kori!” Jason yells impatiently. “Hurry up or I’m—” he cuts himself off with a deep moan when the tips of Roy’s fingers brush his prostate. “I’m _serious,_ Roy, if you don’t—” This sentence doesn’t get completed, either, because Roy takes it upon himself to shut him up by jamming in a fourth finger and repeatedly assaulting the spot until Jason’s little more than a moaning, whining mess with his thighs quivering and his top half pressed down on the sheets.

“I am sorry,” Kori’s voice finally arrives. “I was getting things just right.” There’s a smile in her tone, and when Roy turns to look, he realizes it’s on her face, too.

When Jason looks, his eyes shamefully don’t go to her face first. He can’t help but gape at her state of dress, despite having known beforehand what he was getting into.

Roy whistles. “Looking good, Princess…”

Kori laughs, lifting the sheer fabric making up the lower half of her teddy, split down the middle like two fairy wings. The upper half was deep violet, with satiny straps that looked rather insufficient to be holding up her ample breasts, and, of course, the _other_ purple part of her outfit was a little tough to miss.

It had been Jason’s idea. His tendency to get drunk and share things he otherwise wouldn’t have culminated one night into a fantasy: One where he’s on his knees, taking it hard from both ends. Roy informed him, dutifully, that one of them very much lacked the equipment to make that come true, and Jason had only grinned and pulled up a picture on his phone. Roy remembers wondering how long he’d been thinking this through.

Kori flicks at the silicone dildo belted to her pelvis and giggles again. “It is quite funny,” she observes, watching the shiny material jiggle up and down. “What did you call this again?”

“A strap-on, babe,” Jason answers, hilariously impatient. “Now _please_ come over here and _fuck_ me.”

“He gets grumpy when he’s not full of dick,” Roy croons, resuming his fingering just to agitate the man further. “Poor little thing, so starved.”

Jason spits out a colorful curse that only morphs into another one of his pornographic moans. “ _Now_ ,” he demands, face flushed.

Kori crawls onto the bed and positions herself in front of him. His mouth waters, both at the expanse of her thighs, shimmery with lotion and taut with muscle, and at the toy that dangles in front of him like a proper temptation. “For you, Jason Todd,” she says sweetly, like she’s giving him some meaningful gift. Her smile is blindingly beautiful, especially when her eyes crinkle at the corners with mischief and makes the look all the more endearing.

“Yes,” he pants, letting her grab a fistful of his hair to guide him onto the toy.

He’s not quite as good a showman as Dick is, but he’s gotten pretty damn good at it over the months. Roy shifts to the side to watch him swallow the toy down like it was nothing, instead of the eight inches of silicone it really was. He lets a soft noise of his own slip past his lips, and Kori looks from Jason’s face to his to shoot him a wink.

God, he loves them so much. “Doing great, Princess,” he says, finally withdrawing his fingers from Jason’s hole with a wet _schlick_ sound. Jason, for his part, moans his complaint around the strap-on. “Learn some patience, would you?” Roy berates.

Slowly, he shifts onto his knees as well and uses his thumbs to pry Jason’s cheeks apart. “Looking cute as ever, sweetheart. You’re gonna whine like a bitch for me, right?”

Jason pulls off the toy with a pop and starts to say something even more crude, which is exactly when Roy thrusts in. He’d done enough preparation work to where he could sheath himself in one go, and then he’s buried at the hilt inside the man and they both make animalistic sounds at the contact. “Fuck, baby,” Roy praises, already building up a rhythm, giving Jason no reprieve. “You feel so good.”

Kori shifts so she can lean down and kiss Jason hard, swallowing every little noise he makes until she can’t take it anymore. “Good boy,” she adds, watching Jason’s cheeks flush darker, as they always did at the honorific. She never understood why it did the things it did to him, but she wasn’t about to complain.

A moment later she’s back in position, gripping the purple dildo at the base with one hand and fisting the other in Jason’s hair. “Is this okay?” she asks. Jason sticks his tongue out in answer, practically drooling for all intents and purposes.

“He has such a big mouth,” Roy comments with amusement. “I can’t believe you’re not shutting it up as eagerly as I would be right now.”

Kori bites her lip to contain her laughter at Jason’s expense, then makes herself sober up. “Yes…” she agrees, “He could use a little bit of the ‘shutting up,’ as you say.”

Roy shifts his hips and pulls Jason back onto him, hammering into just the right spot to make Jason’s eyes roll back in his skull. “Oh, Jesus, Roy don’t you fu—” But amid his babbling, Kori jams the entirety of the toy down his throat and watches with sparkling eyes as he gags around it, face coloring impossibly darker.

“That was not too rough?” she checks, but Jason can only gurgle uselessly around the intrusion. She starts to withdraw, but Roy laughs breathlessly and stops her.

“Jaybird likes it rough,” he insists, reaching up to rake his nails down the man’s back. “Don’t you?” As if on cue, Jason moans, and his hips stutter a little. “You’re not close already, are you? You like being used that much, huh, baby?”

Kori cards both hands through Jason’s hair, letting her eyes slide closed and her head tip back while she fucks into Jason’s mouth. “I like this,” she says. “This _gift_.”

“Rubs in all the right places, doesn’t it?” Roy says with a toothy smile.

“ _Oh_ , most certainly.” She makes a fluttery sound of pleasure as punctuation.

“See that, Jay? Looks like we’re all enjoying ourselves. I guess it’s good after all that you’re such a little slut.”

Jason whimpers, buying back some of his pride by lifting a hand to flip Roy off, then settling it on Kori’s thigh.

“Maybe next time we’ll both fuck this cute little ass of yours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The nearly imperceptible jerk of his hips returns, and Roy _knows_ how close he is. “What do you think, Princess?” he asks Kori, panting in between words now. “Think our boy would look good double-stuffed?”

Kori mewls as she considers. She untwists her fingers from Jason’s hair and lowers them down to cup his face, forcing him to look up at her while she rolls her hips forward, forcing the toy deeper. With a pleasant smile, she wipes away the reflexive tears spilling down his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. “If he can handle that much,” she offers.

“Oh, he can handle it,” Roy replies with a laugh.

Jason squeezes his eyes closed suddenly and pulls away from Kori with a gasp. “Shit, _shit_ , I’m—”

“You gonna come for us, Jay?” Roy interrupts, smoothing his palms down Jason’s lower back, his ass, his thighs. “I didn’t even touch you yet.”

Jason pants out an emphatic, “Don’t need it. _Fuck_ I’m so close, so close. Roy! Kori!”

Kori inhales sharply and reaches around to undo the hooks on her strap. The toy drops to the sheets with a muffled thump, then she scoots forward, canting her hips and forcing Jason’s mouth against her with a hand on the back of his neck.

Jason hums, sliding his tongue between her lips, tasting her and relishing in the high-pitched moans he gets in return. Behind him, Roy grits out a curse through clenched teeth, and then he’s fucking him so hard that Jason rocks into Kori with each thrust. As it always is with them, everything gets messy and loud at the end; he feels lube and sweat run down the insides of his thighs, Kori’s slick coating his lips and chin, and he has to bite at her thigh to stop himself from screaming when he comes, hard, from the brutality of Roy’s movements.

They’ve done this so long they’re attuned to each other, so when Jason comes, Roy and Kori aren’t far behind. He _hears_ Roy, even past the faint buzzing in his ears, groan something that sounds vaguely like his name. He can _see_ Kori, though—the way her lips part in a silent scream of her own, her abdominal muscles clenching and relaxing with the force of her orgasm.

It takes them a while to come down from the high. Once they have, it’s Kori who gathers them all into a cuddle pile in the middle of the disgusting sheets. “We really should shower,” Roy starts to object, but Jason swats fondly at him in a silent promise of “later.” Kori hums her agreement at the sentiment, so the three of them remain where they are, as one messy bundle of sated, weary limbs.


End file.
